Bachelors of seaQuest
by AnGeLbAbS81
Summary: First chapter is the challenege that was posted on a group that I answered. Chapters 2 to 7 are the actual story.
1. Challenege

Challenge:  
I've had this idea for a while, I don't know where it came from  
(muse is hyped up on Starbucks coffee, that could be why) but with  
school, work and another fic I'm trying to write, I just don't have  
time to put it on paper. Plus, with all the wonderful writers here,  
I figured one or more of you could do so much better with this idea  
than I could.  
So here it is…

Time: anytime within the first 6 months after the 1st season ended

Summary: Bill Noyce and the UEO decide to have a bachelor auction,  
title "The Men of SeaQuest", with Nathan as the main attraction, in  
order to raise money for the building of the new SeaQuest.

Requirements:

1) Nathan and Kristen have not officially started dating yet (for  
whatever reason, to busy, taking it slow…whatever)

2) Kristen is supposed to be away working on a project at the time  
of the auction, but shows up just in time for the bidding to start  
on Nathan

3) Ben Krieg, Jonathan Ford, Joshua Levin and Tim O'Neill must also  
be auction off(you don't have to show all of them being auctioned,  
just backstage talking about it if you want)

4) Lucas can not be auctioned off because he's to young (you can  
make him happy or upset by this, I would recommend having him tease  
the other guys about it)

And the last and most obvious  
5) Kristen must buy Nathan

Optional Challenge if you have the auction on the weekend and then  
Nathan returns to work Monday and casually mentions to Bill that he  
and Kristen eloped over the weekend!

The rest is up to you, how long the woman get to `keep' the guys,  
who buys who, what happens when Bill tells Nathan and/or the guys  
about the auction….

Ok, hope this gets your guys muse's going and looking forward to  
reading the responses!!!!

~Deidre~


	2. Part 1

Title: "The Bachelors of seaQuest" – in response to "The Men of seaQuest" challenge, posted by Ms. Deidre

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Rating: PG

Copyright: February 2006

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Amblin owns the show and characters and Deidre owns the challenge.

Part 1:

Doctor Kristin Westphalen felt miserable. She stood on the beach looking out into the sea that was now bubbling from seaQuest's destruction. She wouldn't let the tears fall in front of the crew. Her heart felt empty, knowing that Nathan was not coming out of the water.

She wasn't paying attention until Lucas ran across her sight and she turned to see where the boy was heading. Out of the water comes The Stinger, or The Gazelle. No, it was still a Contraption to her. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. She ran as fast as she could and arrived as the top opened. In the single seat submersible, Nathan looked slightly disoriented.

She made him look at her and practically cried, "Nathan, oh, Nathan."

Nathan's eyes remained closed but a smiled appeared on his lips. "And now, for my next trick."

That got a chuckle out of her and she held him closer, kissing his forehead. At that moment, she knew everything was going to be okay.

~*~*~*~*~*

That evening, they sat on the beach, watching the sun dip below the horizon. After he was given a clean bill of health, the debriefing took the rest of the day with Admiral Noyce and the UEO. He held her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I've been offered a job," Kristin began slowly. She felt him tense slightly, pulling her closer. "I haven't told them if I would take it." She loosened from his embrace to look at him.

"What is the job?" Nathan asked, looking at her.

"Head researcher and physician for a new underwater colony near the Great Barrier Reef," Kristin informed. "There's still a lot we have to learn."

"What was your first reaction when you received the offer?" he asked softly, running his finger along her cheek and placing her hair behind her ear.

"It was shock, and then excitement." She smiled. "It's a great opportunity to use what I've learned while aboard the seaQuest."

"I agree it's a great opportunity. You should take it." He smiled sincerely and cupped her cheeks.

"But…" she was about to object until his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

"No buts about it. I'm sure you'd be allowed visitors and vacations. For the most part, you'll most likely be working rotational, 45 days on, 45 days off."

"True. What about seaQuest?"

"For now, there is no seaQuest." Nathan pulled her back to his chest and held her.

"What are you going to do?" Kristin asked Nathan and heard him sigh.

"I don't know yet," he told her.

Silence filled the air around them as they looked out at the night time and the waves crashing on the beach, enjoying being with one another.

~*~*~*~*~*

One week later

Lucas Wolenczak and Nathan Bridger stood next to each other as they waited for Kristin's arrival. This would be their last lunch together in awhile. Kristin smiled as she approached.

"Sorry, I'm late," she spoke as they found a table at the small beach side café. "The movers arrived a little late to load my things."

"It's okay," Lucas told the doctor, wrapping his arms around her as she pulled him to her in a hug.

They sat down and ordered their drinks and food before starting a conversation. "Nathan, you have the storage number where my furniture will be stored," Kristin began and Nathan nodded. "I haven't been able to get a hold of Cynthia and I'm worried. I'm going to try once more before I leave. If I can't, will you please keep trying?"

"Of course," Nathan assured, smiling. "She's probably busy with Malique, trying to save kids."

Kristin smiled thinking of her daughter. "It doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I know," Nathan agreed.

"Hey, doc, are we taking you to the airport?" Lucas asked, a hopeful look in his eyes and on his face.

"I would like that," she responded. "Thank you."

They carried on the conversation by remincing about times on the seaQuest as they finished eating. Nathan got the bill and offered his hand to Kristin as they left the café.

"I'm going to miss it here," Kristin spoke as she got in the passenger side of Nathan's car and Lucas got into the backseat.

Nathan closed the door for her and went around and got in the driver's seat. "We'll keep in touch," he assured as he started the car and pulled away and drove towards the airport.

"I know." She placed her hand on his where is rested on his thigh. She gave it a small squeeze and held it as he drove.

Once at the airport, Nathan assisted Kristin out of the car. At the curb, Lucas gave Kristin a tight hug. "Maybe I can get some time, and money, to come visit while you are there."

"Of course," Kristin told the teen, hugging him closely, kissing his temple. "Take care of Nathan, will you?" she said lightly.

"Of course I will," Lucas promised as he pulled away and got into the passenger side front seat, pulling out the telephone book from Nathan's car and read through it, giving the two adults time.

"I'm sorry we can't stay to see you off," Nathan spoke, closing the distance between them. "I have to take Lucas to a class at the University and then a meeting with Admiral Noyce."

"It's okay," Kristin assured, taking hold of his hand and pulling him closer. "I'm going to miss you," she spoke in a soft voice mere centimeters away from their lips making contact.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Nathan whispered back, closing the centimeters and kissing her lightly on her lips. Before he could pull away, Kristin nearly threw herself against him, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart breathless. "I'll call you as soon as I can," Kristin promised, picking up her single bag with everything she needed for the flight.

"I'll be waiting, even if it is dead of the night my time," Nathan told her.

Kristin turned to enter the airport before she lost her nerve to leave. As she entered the lobby, she looked back through the windows to see Nathan getting into the driver seat and pulling away. A slow stream of tears fell down her cheeks before she wiped them away and checked in.

End of Part 1


	3. Part 2

Title: "The Bachelors of seaQuest" – in response to "The Men of seaQuest" challenge, posted by Ms. Deidre

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Rating: PG

Copyright: February 2006

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Amblin owns the show and characters and Deidre owns the challenge.

Part 2:

"You want to do what?!" Captain Nathan Bridger asked in shock, looking at his long time friend Admiral William Noyce. It had been two weeks since Kristin left and the meeting with Bill. Bill had told him at that time that the UEO had decided to build another seaQuest. "Bill, can't the UEO just ask for grants and get sponsored like the first seaQuest did?"

"Yes, they can," Noyce responded calmly. "But the companies and the grants aren't going to pay as much as they did the first time around because they do not want to waste their money on a ship that is going to blow up."

"You know as well as I do, that was the only thing that could be done to save the entire planet," Nathan told him. "SeaQuest lasted four years when there was a majority of people saying it wouldn't last a year. After it did last a year, they began to say two and so forth."

"I know, Nathan," Noyce replied, annoyed. "Nathan, I did not run this by you first. So far, Commander Ford said he'll do it."

"He would," Nathan said under his breathe.

"What was that, Captain?" Noyce asked, looking at him sternly.

"Nothing," Nathan responded.

"Okay. Lt. j.g. O'Neill, Lt. Krieg, Sensor Officer Ortiz, Chief Shan, and are all more than willing. They want another seaQuest built. C'mon, Nathan. Think about it. I know we can't predict what happened to the first to happen again, but we can modify the new one in ways we couldn't the first one."

"Bill, I told you I will help design a new seaQuest, but I will not participate in some auction to do so." Nathan stood up and walked out of the office. When he arrived at his car, he shook his head. Having a bachelor auction had to be the most ridiculous idea the UEO came up with.

He drove to his home near headquarters in Pearl Harbor on a private section of beach he leased on a monthly basis. He planned to help with the building of a new seaQuest, but after that, he would retire. There were a few exceptions to that retirement he considered, but until that time was upon him, he would prepare for retirement.

When he entered the house, he heard the vid-link continuous beeping, notifying that he had a message. He pressed a couple of buttons and Kristin appeared on the screen.

"Nathan, I'm sorry that I missed you. I will try back later. I have been granted a couple days on the surface, but I can't leave the Australian coast. I'll let you know when, in case you aren't busy and can come down. I miss you." The vid-link blacked out and Nathan sighed. He hated missing her calls. He deleted the message and was about to head to his office to work from the old design of seaQuest to a newer one when the front door opened and he heard Lucas curse.

Turning to face the teen, he smiled, "what was that about?"

"Oh, hello, captain," Lucas greeted. "The instructor has me on the spotlight again. You know, I am only 17. I don't want to be the center of attention."

Nathan chuckled. "I'm sure the instructor means well. After all, he is envious to have a young adult in his class that has had more experience than he has."

"Thanks." Placing his bag on the table, he looked around. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah. Did you want to call in pizza?" Nathan asked as he reached for the vid-phone to dial for pizza.

"Sure."

Nathan ordered as Lucas put his things away in his bedroom. He returned and said, "I haven't heard from the doc in awhile. Do you suppose she is having too much fun without us?"

"I'm sure she is having fun. She called today actually. I was out, but she left a message," Nathan informed. "Pizza should be here in 30 minutes or so." Nathan handed Lucas the money and then told him, "I'll be in my office."

"Okay. I'll call you when the pizza gets here." Lucas hopped on the couch and turned a movie on as Nathan headed to the back of the house to his office.

~*~*~*~*~*

Lucas cleaned up after dinner and then went to his room to get a paper started. There evenings usually consisted of silence, as Lucas did his school work and Nathan worked on new plans for the seaQuest.

Though Nathan got a few sketches done, he couldn't help but to look out the window and at the ocean and think of Kristin. He was more than willing to go meet her for a couple days in Australia. And he missed her a lot more than he'd actually admit.

~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting around a large table, Admiral Noyce faced the six other faces at the table. "I'm afraid Nathan has opted against helping at the auction," he informed. "And without him, the UEO does not want to go through with it."

"Maybe I can convince him to go," Commander Ford said. "Just give me a few days to talk with him."

"I can give you as much time as you like. Until we raise all the money we need, the building of the second seaQuest can't be commenced." Noyce said.

"Why don't we join you?" Lt. j.g. Tim O'Neill suggested to the commander, looking at his peers.

Jonathan nodded. "Thanks, Admiral. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Good luck." Bill knew their efforts would be futile. He knew it was a long shot when he asked. "Dismissed."

The five UEO soldiers saluted the admiral before leaving the board room, Dr. Levin following.

Bill sat back down and watched them go away with confidence. They looked at the auction as fun. That was the way Nathan needed to perceive it.

~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting quietly, listening to the soft classical music in the background, Nathan wasn't expecting any visitors. Kristin called him an hour ago and told him when her days on shore would be and Nathan told her that he'll be there, barring no immediate disasters came up. He had a week to get there and planned to get as much sketching done as possible.

A knock came to the door and brought him out of his day dreaming about the trip and seeing Kristin again. He stood up and answered the door, surprised to see six members from the first seaQuest.

"Hey, captain," they greeted and Nathan had to hide his grumbling.

"C'mon in," Nathan motioned. He'd seen a few of them around headquarters, working with various UEO units until they got a more permanent assignment. Then there was Dr. Joshua Levin, who seemed to be following. "Did you want anything to drink?" He asked as he showed them to the living room to have a seat.

Orders were called out and Nathan slipped into the kitchen to get them. He returned with a tray of glasses and sat it on the coffee table. "So, what brings you here?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.

Jonathan took a sip of water before answering. "I'm not going to beat around the bush because then you know I was just buying time and I know that would aggravate you." Nathan gave him an annoyed look already. "But we've come here to convince you to join us for the UEO auction."

"Ha!" Nathan spoke and looked at the other faces, all of them smiling, before turning back to Ford. "Bill sent you."

"Actually, no," Levin spoke. "Admiral Noyce spoke to us this morning to tell us that seaQuest will not be able to be rebuilt, because the UEO wants you to participate or nothing."

"Then, it looks like they will just have to pray for more grants and contributions. It'll give me a vacation." Nathan smiled, as if he'd just won a battle.

"Ah, c'mon, captain." This coming from Tim. "Think of it as…" He looked at the others for a word to use.

"Charity," Ortiz chimed in and was disappointed when Nathan had not looked convinced.

"Guys, will you excuse us," Ford spoke again. "Captain, can we take a walk?"

Nathan took a minute to consider the request before standing up and leading Jonathan to the deck and down the stairs to the beach.

"Commander," Nathan began, placing his hands in his back pockets of his shorts. "Why are you doing this?"

"Politely, sir," Ford began, "seaQuest was my home. Though a new one will not be the same, I like living under the sea."

"Then sign on with a submarine. You're a military man," Nathan told him.

"And, if that were the case, I would." Ford admitted. "But between you and me, I liked the research part of the seaQuest as well. Yeah, we had our quarrels, but if we didn't, it would have been a dull boat."

"Thanks." Nathan said plainly.

"I meant it as a compliment. It was almost like we were looking for a fight, but not having to be in one. And during my last year, its crew became more like a family."

"Give me one good reason I should do this auction," Nathan stopped and looked out at the sea, giving Jonathan an answer.

"Because you miss the sea. You miss the adventure of exploration. Plus, it is for a good cause, building your dream again."

Nathan looked at Jonathan. "That's three." He was right, though. All he had to do was stand on stage, wait for the highest bid, have a conversation with the winner, perhaps even dinner, and that was all. One night. Walking away from the commander, he smiled.

Jonathan followed him back to the house in silence.

"You've convinced me," Nathan spoke as they entered the house. "But only because I'd like to see a seaQuest in the sea again."

End of Part 2


	4. Part 3

Title: "The Bachelors of seaQuest" – in response to "The Men of seaQuest" challenge, posted by Ms. Deidre

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Rating: PG

Copyright: February 2006

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Amblin owns the show and characters and Deidre owns the challenge.

Part 3:

Kristin couldn't believe it. Her shore leave had been cancelled. A few of her crew had been injured when a small earthquake shook the sea floor and had caused a landslide. She would have to disappoint Nathan. Hopefully, she prayed, he hadn't already left to come see her.

She went along the corridor to her room, smiling at the other crew members walking along the same corridor. Closing the door behind her, she activated her vid-phone and put a call through to Nathan.

Appearing a few seconds later, a ruffled sleepy-looking Nathan answered the call. "Hello," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, stranger," she greeted softly, which prompt Nathan to open his eyes.

"Hey, you," Nathan smiled. Then he noticed that she didn't look okay. "What's wrong?"

"How can you tell something is wrong?" Kristin asked, faking a small smile.

"So, everything is okay?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Kristin sighed and looked at Nathan. "I'm afraid my shore leave has been cancelled. And to top that off, I may not be able to leave after my 45 days. It seems that the head physician for the other rotation has passed away. Until they find another one, I'll be staying down here. I'm sorry."

Nathan frowned and answered, "you couldn't do anything to prevent either one of those incidences." He smiled then. "Kristin, I'll see what I can do about coming down there to visit at the center."

"They usually only let VIPs in here, aside from the staff and workers," Kristin informed.

"Don't fret," Nathan told her. "I was looking forward to seeing you again, but we'll manage to achieve it."

Kristin nodded. "I'll miss you even more now."

"And I miss you. Take care of yourself." Nathan smiled. Kristin waved before the link was severed.

Kristin stared at the blank screen for a few seconds before taking a few deep breaths. He was right. They will see each other sooner or later, though she preferred sooner. She went back to her lab to get some research done.

~*~*~*~*~*

"I heard the vid-phone ringing early this morning," Lucas spoke to Nathan on the deck that evening. "Was it Dr. Westphalen?"

"Yeah. Under some circumstances, she is unable to get shore leave," Nathan informed.

"Does that mean you aren't going to Australia?"

"Yeah, afraid not." Nathan glanced at his watch to see what time it was and looked at Lucas. "Why aren't you in class?" Nathan gave him a stern-father look.

Lucas smiled and laughed, "I'm skipping," Lucas joked. "Lighten up. The instructor cancelled class." Sitting down next to him, finally, he asked, "did you tell the doc about the auction?"

"I didn't get a chance. It was too early for me to think. Plus, she was upset about the cancellation that it wasn't proper to tell her at the time."

"You still have a month before the auction. How are the designs coming? I heard the UEO wants to show off first drafts at the auction."

"You heard right. I'll be very busy getting them finished and approved by UEO for show. How's school coming along?" Nathan glanced at Lucas.

"It's going good. I'll pass with flying colors." Lucas gave Nathan a smart aleck smile. "Speaking of which, I have to call a friend and get him to peer-evaluate my paper. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night," Nathan called after Lucas as he disappeared into the house.

A few minutes later, Nathan disappeared inside the house, locking the doors before heading to his office. As he took the designs out for the new seaQuest, the vid-phone beeped. He received it and smiled as Kristin's face appeared.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him. "I just wanted to see you."

"I'm glad I get to see your face as well," Nathan told her. "And it gives me an opportunity to tell you what I forgot to tell you earlier."

"What's that?" Kristin asked.

"The UEO and Admiral Noyce have this nut-brain idea to hold a bachelor auction to raise money for the building of the new seaQuest. Well, along with me, O'Neill, Ortiz, Ford, Levin, and Shan are being auctioned."

Kristin's eyes lit up in amusement. She grinned and almost laughed. "A bachelor auction? You're right about the nut-brain idea."

Nathan laughed at her look and responded, "well, it's for a good cause. I want another seaQuest in the water."

"When is it?" Kristin asked, pulling out her date book.

"The 26th of next month," Nathan informed, watching her find the day and jotting it down. "Are you going to come?"

"Assuming I can get a few days off, yes." Kristin answered.

"Good, I hope to see you there." Nathan felt better knowing that Kristin would try to be there, hopefully bidding on him. "Now, get some sleep."

"Good night, Nathan," Kristin said in her sweet voice.

"Good night, Kristin," Nathan told her back, the screen going black and he turned back to his papers.

~*~*~*~*~*

A week before the auction, Kristin was disappointed again. Her staff had made a discovery that required her attention. She wasn't able to reach Nathan, so she left a message. She doubted she would be able to reach him later or have time to call him back if he did call her back and left a message.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Lt. Commander," Nathan called to Ben Krieg from down the hallway at UEO headquarters. "What are you doing?"

"The admiral asked me to help set up for the auction," Krieg answered. "I guess there will be a lot more people than expected, so we had to find a bigger place. O'Neill is calling everyone to let them know where to go."

"So, it has become a big deal," Nathan mumbled and saw Krieg nodding.

"The press is supposed to be there," he announced and than shut his mouth quickly, seeing the look at his old captain's face. "Oh, I said too much. Just forget the last part."

"Now, why would I do that?" Nathan asked.

"So I won't get in trouble. Captain, Admiral Noyce just found out about them as well. The publicity will be good and might bring in more money. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later or at the auction." Nathan walked off and Ben hurried off in the direction he was heading with the cart of chairs.

~*~*~*~*~*

Nathan sat in the admiral's office waiting for the UEO heads and the admiral to finish looking over his final designs. He wasn't a nervous person and he could care less what the heads thought of his design. There was always room for alterations. He kept the design very similar to the first seaQuest.

The door opened and a proud looking Bill walked in. Nathan waited for him to speak.

"They loved it," Bill stated, smiling. "After the money is collected we can start ordering the parts and begin construction. Copies of the designs have been made so we can auction them off next week."

"Great. Does that give me a week off?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, but be here next Saturday," Noyce informed. "We want the bachelor's here at 1730 hours, show starts at 1900 hours."

"I'll be here," Nathan assured. "If you try to contact me within the next week, before Saturday, I will be gone. I am going to visit Dr. Westphalen."

"Don't disappoint me, Nathan." Noyce placed the original plans and designs in the safe and looked back at Nathan. "Have a good time and tell her 'hi' from me."

"See you next Saturday."

Nathan departed headquarters and headed home. Lucas should be home and he planned to leave the next day for Australia.

"Lucas," Nathan called as he entered the house. When no one answered, he called out again, "Lucas!"

Again, Lucas did not answer and Nathan heard the beeping of new messages. He began the messages. First one was from Kristin, informing him of a new discovery and wouldn't be able to make the auction. She looked devastated about it, and now he felt unhappy about it. The last message was from someone he did not recognize.

"Mr. Bridger, I am Captain Morris of the Pearl Harbor Police Department. A Lucas Wolenczak gave us this number. Please call us back as soon as you can." The message ended and Nathan was shaken up. Panic grabbed hold of him as he called up the police station.

"Captain Morris, please," he told the secretary that picked up. Within a minute he was transferred and the same face from the message appeared.

"I'm Nathan Bridger. You called me about Mr. Lucas Wolenczak," Nathan greeted.

"Yes. Mr. Wolenczak was in an accident earlier this evening. He is currently at Pearl Memorial. I have some officers there to keep me informed. Would you like to meet there?" Captain Morris said.

"Yes. I'll be there in 15." The captain nodded and Nathan turned the screen off. He grabbed his keys again and left the house, heading to the hospital.

Meeting Captain Morris in the emergency room, Nathan feared the worst. Lucas had become like a son to him and if he died, Nathan could not take it.

"Mr. Bridger," Captain Morris greeted, extending his hand.

Nathan took the captain's hand in a shake and asked, "how is he?"

"According to the doctor, he will be fine. A few cracked ribs and a broken leg."

"What is the reason for the police to be involved?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Mr. Wolenczak was the victim. The causer fled. We caught him a half hour later. It was completely an accident and got spooked, so he fled. The reason we needed you here was because Mr. Wolenczak is still a minor."

"Oh, okay," Nathan nodded. "If he is up for it, you can question him."

"Would you like to be with him?" Morris asked.

"No, he can handle it. I'd like to see him first, though." Nathan stood and Morris got a nurse to take Nathan to Lucas's room, while he waited outside.

Knocking at the door, he heard a small grumble to come in. Nathan stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Lucas."

"Hey, captain," the young man greeted.

"How are you doing?" Nathan sat down in a chair next to the bed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack when I got the message from the police."

"Sorry," Lucas apologized. "The morphine is kicking in so I feeling less pain."

Nathan surveyed Lucas laying there. He had a small bruise on his forehead and a cast on his foot and aside from looking paler than usual, he looked to be okay. "Don't worry about it. I've given the police permission to question you. Do you feel up to it?"

"I better tell them. I might forget before tomorrow."

Nathan smiled. "I'll be outside while the police officer is asking you questions. I'll be back after they leave." Nathan stood up and left the room.

A few minutes later, Captain Morris strolled in and left within a half an hour. Nathan returned to the room.

"The doctor told me I can take you home tomorrow. He wants to keep you over night to observe. Are you going to be okay for tonight?" Nathan asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'll live." Lucas looked at Nathan. "Does that mean you are not going to go to Australia to see the doc?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid not."

"I'm sorry, captain."

"Don't worry, my boy," Nathan assured him, combing his fingers through the teen's unruly hair. "I'll see you tomorrow, so get some rest."

"Night."

Nathan closed the door softly and got some information he needed before heading back home. He wanted to see Kristin, to surprise her by showing up at her doorstep, so to speak. He sat out on the porch for a bit before heading to the shower and getting ready for bed.

End of Part 3


	5. Part 4

Title: "The Bachelors of seaQuest" – in response to "The Men of seaQuest" challenge, posted by Ms. Deidre

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Rating: PG

Copyright: February 2006

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Amblin owns the show and characters and Deidre owns the challenge.

Part 4:

Nathan stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tan UEO dress uniform. A part of him wished he never agreed, yet the other part was glad he had. Before he had to leave, he'd call Kristin, see if she was okay and see how she was doing.

Going to the vid-phone, he dialed Kristin's number. There was no answer, so either she was still at her lab, too busy to pick up, sleeping, or in the shower. He decided against leaving a message and would try her the following day.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucas hollered from the living room.

"I'm coming," Nathan called back. He'd combed his hair out of his face to the side.

In the living room, Lucas stood, his left knee bent slightly to keep the foot from touching the ground, using crutches to keep him steady and upright. He was in a black and white suit, with the left leg of the pant torn to fit over the cast.

"I'm glad you are still coming," Nathan mentioned as they exited the house to the car.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," was Lucas's comment. Lucas tossed the crutches in the back seat, holding to the side of the car for support before sliding into the front seat. "I still haven't mastered those crutches."

Nathan laughed. "Before you know it, you won't need them anymore." At least Lucas had gotten his hair trimmed before the auction. It was still longer than Nathan liked it, but it was Lucas's choice of hair style.

Arriving to the Officer's club, where the auction and gala afterwards would be taking place, Nathan parked his car and assisted Lucas with the crutches.

"Ah, there you are," Noyce said as they entered through the front doors to the lobby. Looking at Lucas, "how are you doing?"

"Barely in any pain, sir," Lucas responded.

"I'll have Lori take you to your seat, while I get Nathan backstage," Noyce said as a waitress came up to Lucas.

"This way," she motioned to the doors of the ballroom.

"See you later, captain," Lucas called back as he hobbled on the crutches next to the waitress.

Noyce showed Nathan to the backstage, where the other bachelors were. Nathan greeted each of them and sat next to Commander Ford.

"First, we will be auctioning the copies of the first plans for seaQuest two," Noyce announced. "There are five, each has been professionally matted and framed, which should bring a little more money."

"After that, we'll take a 15 minute break," Noyce continued. "I will be the auctioneer for you guys. Dr. Levin you will be first." The young doctor nodded. "After Levin, it'll be Shan, Ortiz, O'Neill, Krieg, Ford, and Bridger." He looked at each man respectively.

"After the auction is finished, everyone will mingle about. For tonight, though, we ask that you stay with the woman who bought you. It will be up to you and the lady whether or not you take her to dinner the next night or what. We've invited respective women and whoever wins, they will be pulled aside and given certain rules. We expect you guys to be gentlemen, so do not plan to engage in any particular activities. Do you understand?"

There were a few grins, but they nodded.

"Take it easy until then, and no going front stage, so hang around here and chit-chat," Noyce told the men and left to do some checks.

Looking around, Joshua Levin was the only one in a tuxedo. The others wore their tan dress uniforms, like Nathan. Joshua had his long dark hair pulled back into one ponytail. William Shan had his hair slicked back out of his face. Levin and Shan began talking to the other. Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'Neill had already begun a conversation before Noyce had left. Nathan thought they were talking about the admiral's last comment. Ben Krieg and Jonathan Ford turned towards Nathan and began talking with him about the building of seaQuest.

Before they knew it, the auction had begun and the design copies sold for more than the UEO had suspected. The audience was dismissed for a 15 minute break before they had to return to bid on the bachelors.

Admiral Noyce entered backstage and smiled. "Are you ready to roll?" he asked the men. "The way it'll work will be that I'll go onstage and then introduce you. You all wrote what you wanted me to say in your introduction, so I'll go by that. When I am finished, you can step out on stage and the bidding will begin. I don't expect you to model yourself, just stand on the platform or next to me."

"Admiral, they are returning," a woman called, letting him know that the audience was returning and the last part of the auction was ready to begin.

"And smile," he finished and walked off to the front of the curtains, where there was an applause and he began by telling the audience a little about life on the seaQuest before introducing Levin.

"Dr. Joshua Levin was born in St. Joseph, Missouri and his family moved to Seattle, Washington when he was one, where he was raised. He has a master degree in the paranormal psychology and in biochemistry. He served on the seaQuest for almost a year," Noyce finished and Joshua gave one last glance at the others before appearing on stage.

It didn't take long for Levin to get bid on. After the gavel pounded, Levin stepped down to escort the lady to a table where a young officer would explain the rules and get the money. After that, he escorted her to his assigned table, with the spot next to him for her.

After the applause died down, Noyce moved on to Shan. Again, quick bids and a lady was on Shan's arm. Ortiz, O'Neill, and Krieg went fast as well. They all sat at the large table reserved for them and their bidders.

Commander Ford looked back at Bridger as the admiral introduced him to the audience. "See you on the other side, captain," he said before hearing the end of his introduction and walking confidently on stage.

Nathan was the last one and waited as Ford was bided on. His thoughts went out to Kristin, hoping she was okay and wishing she was there. A smile crossed his face as he remembered the look on her face when he mentioned the auction. She was very amused by it.

At last the gavel pounded and Noyce hollered, "sold." Nathan wanted to peak out to see who was the highest bidder on Jonathan, but couldn't without being seen. From where he stood, he watched Jonathan get off the stage, but that was as far as he could see without revealing himself.

In the aisle, Jonathan stood in shock at who had been the highest bidder. Stunning blue eyes stared and sparkled as she smiled. Her hair was longer, a little below her shoulder, than when he last seen her and she wore the most beautiful velvet blue gown, floor length with a small train and buttoned around her neck.

"Katie," Ford's voice croaked and he cleared it before trying to talk again. "I thought you were out to sea, commanding your new boat."

As they walked to the table, Katie looped her arm in his. "You know it's the funniest thing. My boat docked a couple days ago and I was going through my mail at home when a flyer caught my eyes." She paused her story as the young officer took her money and told her policy before continuing as they walked to the larger table to join the rest. "It was about an auction to raise money for a new seaQuest. Then it mentioned names of some bachelors who were being auctioned off to help. When I saw your name, I couldn't pass the opportunity up. I called Admiral Noyce, told him I'd be coming. I surprised you, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes, you did." Ford pause to hug her. "It is good to see you again." He pulled out the empty chair next to his name for her and than sat down. Katie had busied herself saying 'hi' to her old ship mates.

Back on stage, Admiral Noyce finished introducing Nathan as the captain of the seaQuest, not to mention the creator, walked out on stage and stood next to his friend.

In the audience, Dr. Wendy Smith had finally had an opportunity to meet the captain. As she kept getting out bided, she raised her hand up. Though, they had not met before, Wendy admired Nathan's work and every time she tried to get in touch with him, he had disappeared or was too busy and never called her back. Finally, the other ladies had stopped bidding with her bid the highest and Admiral Noyce was about to pound the gavel when a female voice came from the back of the room, calling out a phenomenal amount of money.

Admiral Noyce looked at Wendy and she frowned. She couldn't beat that price and shook her head. Admiral tried one more time for anyone, and then pounded the gavel, ending the last bachelor auction.

Nathan hadn't paid any attention to amount but the voice he recognized. Before he could move from his spot, Kristin appeared in the aisle. She wore red outfit which included pants, a long sleeve shirt with a v-neck and a red scarf around her neck. Instead of taking the stairs down, he jumped off the front and walked briskly to her. They smiled at each other. Nathan was about to speak when Kristin stopped him.

"It is bad when I have to pay to spend time with you," she spoke softly.

"It's for a good cause," Nathan stated and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm glad you made it."

"Me, too."

Nathan escorted her to the first table to pay and then to the bachelor's table. Introductions were made from the guys as to who their buyers are. Levin had Jessica, a young lady doctor who also enjoyed the paranormal. Shan had his long time friend from grade school, Maria, who he hadn't seen in many years. Ortiz had a bright young officer, Felicity, from another boat. O'Neill had Trinnity, the twin sister of Felicity, who was a multi-lingual interpreter for the UEO. Krieg had Bethany, the daughter of one of the seaQuest's contributors. Ford had Katie, who he considered a good friend. And Nathan had Kristin, the woman who stole his heart the day they met. He squeezed her and kissed the back of it. He was glad he agreed to this.

The End

Note (2): Levin's biography (where he was born and raised) was taken from the actor's, Tim(othy) Omundson, biography - .com/name/nm0648486/bio


	6. Aftermath NathanKristin

Title: "The Bachelors of seaQuest" – Aftermath (Nathan/Kristin)

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Rating: PG

Copyright: February 2006

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Amblin owns the show and characters and Deidre owns the challenge.

Nathan took Kristin by the hand and walked to the dance floor, swinging her around slowly, before placing a hand on her waist, the other one holding her hand. There was a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen in awhile.

"You still need to tell me how you manage to get here?" Nathan spoke softly, holding her closer to the slow rhythm of the music.

"Does it really matter?" Kristin asked, resting her head on the crock of his shoulder and neck.

"Humor me," Nathan stated, pulling her closer as he wrapped both hands around her waist.

Kristin snaked her arms around his neck and smiled. "A few days ago, a replacement arrived as head researcher. I briefed him on the current status of the research center and gave him to Kevin, my assistant. I booked a launch out of there and to the surface. I left, officially, on the early morning of the 26th, their time. I arrived late last night, the 25th, local time."

"I'm glad you're here."

Kristin removed her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. To show her how happy he was to see her, he took her lips with his in a decent public kiss.

"I hope you plan to show me more later," Kristin whispered against his cheek and she felt his reaction to her words. She rested her head back on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

Lucas had watched the auction with amusement. Now he watched the couples dance on the floor, including the guests of the auction. O'Neill and his buyer were in deep conversation at the table. Dr. Levin and his buyer were at the buffet, talking. He must be telling the story of the King George, because he pointed to Kristin and the look on his buyer's face was astonishment and interest.

Shan, Ortiz, and Krieg were on the dance floor with their buyers. Jonathan and Katie were no where to be seen. Lucas noticed that the captain was escorting Kristin back to the table, so grabbing his crutches, he hobbled over there to see them.

"My Lord," Kristin gasped when she spotted Lucas nearing them. "Lucas." When Lucas was close enough, she hugged him gently. "Come sit with us." Nathan was a step ahead, pulling a chair from another table and setting it beside Kristin's chair. Lucas took the seat gladly.

"Nathan made it sound like you weren't hurt at all," Kristin stated, brushing the teen's hair out of his face, doting on him like a mother would to a sick child.

"It's not. My leg got crushed, had an open fracture of my fibula. A few cracked ribs, a bump on my head, but I'll live. The docs were real good to me," Lucas informed. "I'm glad you came, doc."

Kristin smiled. "I'm glad I came as well. Nathan has invited me to stay with you guys. We'll just have to stop by my hotel so I could grab my things and sign out."

"Great. Darwin will be happy to see you to. He asks about you." Lucas sounded like a kid at the candy shop, excited.

"Well, I'll love to see him again. The Great Barrier Reef has a spectacular view and wonders of sea life, but every time I see a dolphin, I think of Darwin. How's the vocorder coming?"

"It works, a bit," Lucas informed. "Unlike on the seaQuest, there are really no walls to bounce or carry our call to him or his clicks and whistles. He comes a couple times during the day, usually in the morning and evening."

As Kristin and Lucas talked, Nathan held her hand, absently stroking the back of it with his thumb. He remembers talking to her long distance and she didn't have the energy that was radiating off her now. He wanted her to stay, but he couldn't be selfish. She had her work in Australia to do.

It was a couple hours later and gala was dying down. Jonathan and Katie weren't seen since after dinner. O'Neill, Krieg, Shan, Levin, and Ortiz escorted their ladies to their cars and left as well. Janet and Bill Noyce joined Nathan, Kristin, and Lucas for a bit before heading out.

"Well, I suppose we should get home," Nathan finally mentioned, standing up and stretching, offering his hand to Kristin and turn towards Lucas. "How are you doing?" Nathan asked the teen.

"My leg is beginning to throb and I didn't bring my pills with me," Lucas informed, getting assistance from Kristin standing up and placing the crutches under his armpits.

Looking at Kristin, Nathan said as they walked to his car. "Will you make it?"

Looking at the captain, Lucas just laughed. "Yeah, I'll survive."

"Men," Kristin shook her head as she opened the passenger side back door and was about to get in when Lucas stopped her.

"I can sit back there. I need to put my leg up anyways."

"Oh, of course," Kristin said and assisted Lucas one more time with his crutches.

Once they were all settled, Nathan drove away, stopping by Kristin's hotel and once business was taken care of, he drove home.

Lucas had fallen asleep on the drive and Kristin shook him gently when they arrived. Groggily, Lucas woke up and with help, got out of the car. Nathan opened the front door and Lucas hobbled in and straight back to his room. Before closing the door, he called "good night" to them.

"I better give him a glass of water for his pills," Nathan mentioned and Kristin nodded as she looked around the beach house.

Nathan took longer than Kristin had expected and she was standing out on the deck, leaning on the railing looking out at the ocean, when Nathan found her.

"Sorry it took long," Nathan spoke. "Lucas looked ready to fall to the floor if I didn't help him."

"That's fine," Kristin spoke, still looking away from him.

Nathan leaned his back against the rail of the deck and looked at her profile. The silence stretched between them until there were splashing sounds from the water, followed by clicks and whistles.

"Darwin!" Kristin's eyes lit up and she took off her shoes and went down the stairs to the beach and into the water, soaking her outfit to her mid-thighs by the time she reached the dolphin.

Nathan followed on heel but did not step into the water and watched from the beach.

Darwin recognized the voice and was excited, splashing Kristin which prompt a giggle out of the doctor. Kristin rubbed the dolphin's nose and domed head, smiling.

"Well, Darwin," she began. "It is good to see you again. I have missed you."

The dolphin gave a loud click and splash, indicating he missed her as well.

Kristin looked back at Nathan on the shore and smiled, "I'll see you in the morning," she told Darwin, petting the domed head one more time before she walked back to shore to join Nathan.

"Look at you," Nathan teased. "You're all wet. Now, what are you going to do?"

Kristin stopped mere feet from Nathan, still in the water and smiled. "There are several ideas running through my head, but one in particular I like." Slowly, she bent down and cupped some water in her hands, freezing her hands where they were as Nathan looked at her skeptically.

"You wouldn't." He spoke too soon as she flicked her hands and water went flying in Nathan's direction, splattering on his chest. "You know this suit is expensive."

"So is mine. That is why they have dry cleaners."

Kristin swatted water at him again, and this time Nathan laughed and ran into the water towards her. She let out a small yelp as Nathan grabbed hold of her and they went into the water, fully soaking them.

It was sometime later when Nathan took Kristin's hand and led her to the house. They were both dripping wet and Nathan hurried to grab the towels he kept on a shelf on the deck. He draped one over Kristin's shoulder and then wrapped himself in one. They were silent while they dried off as much as possible before Nathan held the door open for her to enter and then locked it behind him.

"Why don't you go to my room and I'll grab your bag from the living room?" Nathan suggested and Kristin nodded, heading to his room.

A few minutes later, Nathan arrived in his room to see that Kristin had removed her wet clothes and was wearing the towel.

"My clothes are hanging on the shower curtain rod," Kristin spoke when Nathan closed the door behind him. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Nathan assured and set the luggage on a chair in his room.

Nathan walked up to Kristin, smiling. He brushed a wet strand of her dark hair with his hand and bent his head down to kiss her. Their lips met, gently at first, but it grew deeper. They pulled apart, nearly breathless.

"Join me in the shower," Nathan spoke softly and Kristin nodded.

An hour or so later, Nathan held Kristin in his bed as they slept.

The End


	7. Aftermath JonathanKatie

Title: "The Bachelors of seaQuest" – Aftermath (Jonathan/Katie)

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Rating: PG

Copyright: February 2006

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Amblin owns the show and characters and Deidre owns the challenge.

Jonathan Ford sat between Katie and Kristin. Dinner was brought to everyone and the table was bustling with conversation. He watched Katie, joking around with her ex ship mates and egging her ex husband. He let his mind wonder a bit on how gorgeous Katie looked out of uniform and in that evening gown. Being on a super tanker hasn't changed her physique. If anything, it improved it. Her tone back side, which the dress bared for all eyes to see, seemed more defined with muscle and tanner. He had never seen her backside so bare, but he'd seen her in a tank top when she exercised. Her arms were toned with slight bulging muscles when she flexed. He had no doubt to how strong she was. And the dress showed every curve of her body.

He'd always liked Hitchcock. From the first day they met, they had gotten along. Because of military policy, fraternization was not allowed and now Katie was the same rank as him. They would always be friends, he knew.

He didn't know how long he was in another world, so to speak, when he heard Katie calling his name and then a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," Jonathan quickly responded, seeing that Katie was the only one paying attention.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern etched in her voice. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine," Jonathan assured, smiling. He looked at his plate and realized he hadn't eaten much and now it was cold.

"It looks like you need some air," Katie began and stood up, waiting for him to join her.

Jonathan nodded and stood up, following her out the main doors and out the building and walked along the path the edged along the beach near the Officer's Club.

"How have you been?" Katie began the conversation. The night air was warm and Katie looked out to the sea.

"I've been good," Jonathan informed. "I'm waiting for seaQuest to be built again, so I could go back to sea."

"You don't have to wait for seaQuest to be built," Katie informed, now looking at him. "You've been offered a few positions I've heard."

"There's been no offers good enough," he informed, sitting on a bench, facing the sea.

"You mean, there is no offer that can compare to the seaQuest. You are being picky." She sat down next to him and laughed. "Jonathan, it'll take a good year to get seaQuest built again. You could go on at least one tour on a submarine or on a super tanker."

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah, I can, but I don't want a super tanker. And being on a submarine would feel too cramped compare to seaQuest."

Jonathan felt the bench move slightly as Katie stood up, her strappy blue dress shoes in her hand and was walking on the sand. He stood up and followed.

"You're getting your dress all sandy," Katie heard Jonathan tell her as he walked next to her.

"It'll survive," she responded, not looking at him. "I want to ask you something. My second in command has decided to leave. His wife got severely ill on the last tour and he hated worrying about her." Turning to Jonathan, she smiled. "I've talked to the brass and asked for you."

Jonathan was surprised, more like shocked, when Katie told him what she had done. "I turned down a commanding position of my own boat and now you want me on a super tanker as second. Katie, we are the same rank. Who would have superiority?"

"I would, of course," Katie told him. "But I'd like to think we'd work as a team, like on seaQuest. Ranks never came involved when we worked together. You always treated me equally and I would show you the same and expect the same on the Clinton."

Jonathan shook his head. "I can't. Thanks for the offer, but I can't."

"You are being stubborn. What are you going to do until seaQuest is rebuilt? What are you going to do if they decide to have new senior officers and you are not chosen?"

Jonathan hadn't thought about that. He'd just assumed he would be part of seaQuest again. He'd been spending his time at UEO headquarters, helping with anything that was needed. "I don't know," he finally answered. "I assumed…"

Katie interrupted him, "Jonathan, stop assuming. Promise me you'll think about my offer. Our next tour is going to be 8 months."

Jonathan nodded after a few minutes. "I'll think about it, but no guarantees."

"That's all I ask." Katie smiled satisfied. "Let's walk down the beach for a little, and then we can return to the gala."

Jonathan nodded and asked her as they walked, "tell me more about the Clinton."

Katie told him about life on the super tanker and compared to seaQuest as they walked the shore line. It sounded like she missed being under water as well. During their conversation, Katie slipped her hand into his. Jonathan had stiffened and then accepted it, wrapping his fingers around hers.

They walked in silence for a bit and sat down on a bench.

"Why don't we ditch the rest of the party?" Jonathan questioned as Katie sat down, wiped the sand off her feet, and put her shoes back on.

"And do what?" Katie asked, looking up as she finished strapping her shoes on.

"I don't know," Jonathan responded. "Let's just drive."

Katie nodded. "Okay. But you'll have to drive. I took a taxi here."

Jonathan laughed. "That's fine. So… how long is your shore leave?" Jonathan asked as he led the way to his sports car.

"I have a week."

"Maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow and go sailing or something," Jonathan suggested.

"Sure. I'll give you my hotel room and number where you can contact me."

Jonathan opened the passenger side door and once Katie was in, he closed it, going to the driver side and starting the engine. Once both of them were buckled, Jonathan reversed out of the parking lot and began to drive.

"I know this nice little café where we can just sit and listen to live music," Jonathan suggested.

"That sounds great," Katie agreed and Jonathan turned and a few miles later, pulled into a crowded parking lot.

Escorting Katie in, the manager recognized him and smiled.

"Mr. Ford," he spoke with a heavy Italian accent. "Who is this pretty lady you have with you tonight?"

"Tony, this is Katie Hitchcock, we served together on seaQuest," Jonathan introduced as Katie offered him her hand.

Tony took her hand and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing the soft skin. "Welcome, Ms. Katie."

"Thanks," Katie responded, a smile on her lips.

Tony led Jonathan and Katie to a table on the patio. "Half-off cocktails tonight," Tony informed, giving them their menus and departing.

"I am not hungry," Katie informed, "but I think I'll have one of those half-off cocktails.

A waitress brought a complimentary breadsticks with sauce to the table and from somewhere inside, a live band began to play some nice Italian style music.

The waitress returned and Jonathan ordered a beer and Katie ordered a cocktail. They sat there for an hour, drinking and talking about their lives now and the times they had on seaQuest.

Jonathan took Katie's hand and led her back to his car so he could take her to her hotel. As he neared the hotel, Katie suggested, "why don't you park and come up for a movie?"

Jonathan agreed, parking the car and following Katie to her beachside hotel room. It was a single room, with one double bed, nightstands on either side of the bed with lamps, a small couch, a 27" TV, and a bathroom.

Katie unstrapped her shoes and tossed them aside, sighing as she walked barefooted to the bed to sit down on the side. She reached for the phone to order a movie from the selection they provided.

"The movie will begin in 5 minutes on channel 2," Katie informed as Jonathan removed his shoes and took a seat on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned the tube on to channel two.

"Can I ask what movie we are going to watch?" Jonathan asked, looking at her and the smile on her lips.

"I figured we can watch a romance, 'Just Like Heaven'," Katie mentioned. "But then I thought about it and decided on 'Doom'."

Jonathan laughed. "I haven't seen 'Doom' in quite a few years now," he said as Katie joined him on the couch. "I didn't know you liked that movie."

"Oh, but I do," Katie informed. "I thought it was very well done."

The movie began and as the movie went on, Katie and Jonathan had closed the distance between them. Katie rested her head on his chest and Jonathan had an arm around her shoulder.

At the end of the movie, Katie realized Jonathan had fallen asleep.

She smiled as she stood up slowly and laid him down, stretching him the length of the sofa. She turned off the TV, grabbed an extra blanket from the bed and put it over him. After that, she grabbed her shorts and tank top and got dressed for bed in the bathroom. She returned to the main room, noticed Jonathan still asleep, and slipped under the covers on the bed and fell asleep herself.

The End

5


End file.
